nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Golf: World Tour
Mario Golf: World Tour is the fifth entry in the [[Mario Golf (series)|''Mario Golf series]] and the first one for the Nintendo 3DS, the third handheld installment in the series, and the first in 10 years. This game, like the past ones in the series, is developed by Camelot. The game also features gyroscope support and Wi-Fi capabilities, allowing players to participate in online Tournaments against other players from around the world. The game also makes use of downloadable content, in which extra courses and characters may be bought with real money. It is the first and thus far only ''Mario Golf game to have been released after its tennis counterpart. Gameplay The gameplay is rather similar to the previous entries of the Mario Golf series, where the player takes into account character attributes, weather and the course topography while managing the power, accuracy and spin of the shot through buttons or the touch screen. A simplified control method is also available where the player only has to worry about the power of the shot. there are now items in this game which add different effects to a shot. they are obtained through hitting Question Blocks. Game modes *Castle Club - essentially the story mode of the game where you go around as your Mii and participate in tournaments *Quick Round *Ring Master *Star Coin Collector *Point Challenge *Multiplayer *Tournaments Roster Mario Golf: World Tour has the most courses of all the Mario Golf games, with 16, including the downloadable courses, making a total of 234 holes. The Castle Club courses have 18 holes and have championships that the Mii can compete in against other Mario characters. The Mario World Courses contain gimmicks based on different Mario games and have nine holes. All these courses can be accessed through both Mario Golf (quick round) and Castle Club. The six downloadable courses, which must be bought with real money, are taken from the Nintendo 64 game with updated music and graphics. Some of these courses have changed appearances to look like specific worlds from New Super Mario Bros. U. The base game has a roster of 17 characters with 4 of them being unlockable: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi *Boo *Yoshi *Mii Unlockables *Kamek *Birdo *Toad *Paratroopa Courses There are 10 courses in the base game for a total of 126 holes *Forest Course *Seaside Course *Mountain Course *Cheep Cheep Lagoon *Wiggler Park *Yoshi Lake *Peach Gardens *DK Jungle *Bowser's Castle *Sky Island Course DLC The DLC either comes separately each at $5.99 or $14.99 for all three. Buying all 3 nets you Gold Mario. Mushroom Pack Includes: *a new character, Toadette *Toad Highlands - a remake of the Mario Golf course *Koopa Park - a remake of the Mario Golf course Flower pack Includes: *a new character, Nabbit *Layer Cake Desert, Shy Guy Desert from Mario Golf updated with the look from Layer-Cake Desert from New Super Mario Bros. U *Sparkling Waters, Yoshi's Island from Mario Golf updated with the look from Sparkling Waters from New Super Mario Bros. U Star pack Includes: *a new character, Rosalina *Rock-Candy Mines, Boo Valley from Mario Golf updated with the look from Rock-Candy Mines from New Super Mario Bros. U *Mario's Star, a space course with Super Mario Galaxy environments based on the Mario Golf course Demo On April 17th, a demo of the game was released on the Nintendo eShop for Europe, making this strictly the second Mario game (preceded by Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) to have a publicly released demo for download. The demo was later released in North America on April 24. It uses 873 blocks when downloaded and offers ten uses (fifteen for the North American demo). The demo lets the player go through a tutorial covering camera and shot control or play through either holes 1, 2, and 3 of Seaside Course, holes 1, 2, and 6 of Wiggler Park, and holes 1, 5, and 6 of Yoshi Lake. The demo also allows the player to play the Star Coin Collector mode on hole 9 of Peach Gardens, and the Ring Master mode on hole 14 of Mountain Course. The only playable characters available are Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. Critical reception Mario Golf: World Tour has received generally positive reviews among critics. IGN gave the game a score of 8.6/10 (a "great" rating). They praised the game's learning curve, training options, large quantity of unlockables, and multiplayer, but criticized the map in Castle Club, saying it was "confusing".IGN Review Joystiq gave 3 stars out of 5, being more critical, while praising the basic gameplay and online options, criticizing the Castle Club for being sparse and dispensable and noting the safe, conservative approach to the game such as the uninspired environments.Joystiq Review Thomas Whitehead of Nintendo Life compared Mario Golf: Word Tour favorably to Mario Tennis Open. He praised the attention to detail that gives the game its charm, such as in Castle Club as well as its reasonable skill curve that allows both novice and expert players to enjoy the game. He gave the game a score of 9/10.Nintendo Life's Review The game was scored 83% by Official Nintendo Magazine.ONM Review Mario Golf: World Tour currently averages a score of 78 out of a possible 100 on Metacritic.Metacritic Review Overall, the game was praised for its gameplay and graphics, but criticized for the lack of content in the Castle Club and, by some reviewers, for being too safe. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - The loading screens portray various golf scenes that use sprites from this game. The music used in Cheep Cheep Lagoon is a cover of the underwater theme. The music of Bowser's Castle has some parts of the castle theme in it. The overworld theme is heard in part of the music for the credits. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - The music used in Sky Island is a cover of this game's Athletic Theme. A Super Leaf clothing set and Tanooki Mario costume appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. *''Super Mario World'' - Baby Yoshi and Reznor costumes appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' - A costume, golf clubs, and a golf ball appear based on Mario's attire in this game. *''Super Mario 64'' - The music of Bowser's Castle has parts of this game's Bowser level music. Additionally, the stained glass portrait of Peach appears on hole 16 of Mario's Star as terrain. *''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) - Toad Highlands and Koopa Park return with an updated appearance, while the other four main courses appear in a new iteration. In addition, Peach's Eagle and Birdie animations are similar to her hole-in-one animation from this game as, while she celebrates, her sports uniform turns into her trademark dress (although, in that case, it was deliberate instead of accidental). *''Yoshi's Story'' - Yoshi Lake appears to be based on this game, even using a cover of the title screen as the music. *''Donkey Kong 64'' - Some of Diddy Kong's voice clips are recycled from this game. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - The major tournaments function much like the Star Tournaments in this game. The coin-collecting matches are similar to Quick Cash mode in this game. The availability of Petey Piranha and Koopa Troopa costumes, golf clubs, and balls recalls how they were playable characters in this game. Sky Island has a similar layout to Congo Canopy. *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - The Castle Club has a similar layout to the Marion Clubhouse from this game. Sky Island has a similar layout to Elf's Short Course. *''Mario Power Tennis'' - Many voice clips are reused from this game. *''Mario Kart DS'' - The music of Peach Gardens is a cover of the theme used in this game's Peach Gardens. *''Super Mario Galaxy/''Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Mario's Star has elements from these games, and various Luma characters appear in Rosalina's post-hole animations. The music used in Wiggler Park is a cover of the Honeyhive Galaxy music. Bee Mario, Cloud Mario, and Luma costumes appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. *''Mario Kart Wii'' - Some voice clips are reused from this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - A Propeller Mario costume appears, with golf clubs and a ball to go with it. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - The DK Jungle course is heavily based on this game. Donkey Kong's Eagle/Albatross/Hole-In-One animation features him in a silhouetted jungle setting referencing the silhouette levels that originated from this game. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - A Boomerang Flower clothing set and Boomerang Mario costume appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. A Tail Goomba appears along with regular Goombas on hole 13 of Mario's Star as terrain. *''Mario Kart 7'' - Rosalina's voice clips are recycled from this game. *''Mario Tennis Open'' - Mii customization returns from this game. The overall structure of the game is like this one, with sound effects and icons borrowed from it. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Gold Mario appears as a playable character. Moon Coins reappear. A Fox Luigi costume appears, with golf clubs and a ball to go with it. The background of Mario's Eagle/Albatross/Hole-In-One animation is the same as that of World Star. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Layer-Cake Desert, Sparkling Waters, and Rock-Candy Mines are downloadable golf courses of places that originated in this game. A Boss Sumo Bro costume appears, with golf clubs and a ball to go with it. Nabbit appears as a playable character. His Eagle/Albatross/Hole-In-One animation features him running through a series of levels based on this game, complete with HUD. *''Super Mario 3D World'' - Mario's and Luigi's character icons appear as terrain on hole 18 of Mario's Star, while Toad's appears on hole 12. References in later games *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' - A trophy appears depicting Mario in his World Tour appearance. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - One of Peach's victory poses resembles her Hole-in-One/Eagle animation in World Tour, only without the parasol. Similarly, one of Daisy's victory poses resembles her Birdie animation. Pre-release and unused content In some pre-release screenshots, the animations for "Birdie" or "Bogey" had orange circles and letters, whereas in the final game, they're blue. The letters and wording was also different in the final version, with different colors, fonts and sizes. Many holes where different, either moved or changed completely. Dark transparent boxes were also added behind the wording of certain course information, and some things were moved to different parts of the screen. Gallery Trivia *Cheep Cheep Lagoon and Koopa Park are the only courses whose greens do not have square designs; instead, they use a wavy design and a hexagonal design respectively. *The course (and mode) music for this game continues after shots on the green and post-hole animations, unlike in previous games, where the music restarts when entering a new hole (there even being a tune for hole overviews). References External links *Premiere Trailer from Nintendo Direct. *Official North American website *Official European website *Official Japanese website Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Camelot games Category:Mario Golf Category:Golf games Category:2014 video games Category:Games with DLC Category:Mario sports games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Sports games Category:Nintendo Network Category:StreetPass games Category:Games using Miis